Kuroko no Ghoul
by Alexis-senpai
Summary: Ghouls were all over the world as long as any human could remember. Ghouls, disguised like humans, eat human flesh and can't eat normal food. The GoM (including Kuroko) hides a secret, and what if Seirin finds out? Warning: Blood and violence. Takes place after Winter Cup. Seirin and the GoM are closer friends. NOT A CROSSOVER WITH TOKYO GHOUL! I don't own Kuroko no Basket...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**WATCH OUT! Incoming new story from me! XD. Here is the Prologue, it is gonna explain what the hell is going on in this story if anyone is confused. **

**MUST READ!**

**This story is a slight AU story, but it still follows the storyline... This takes place after the Winter Cup and Seirin players and the GoM is closer friends... This is not a crossover with Tokyo Ghoul and it doesn't have a similar story. It is totally different except for the characteristics of a Ghoul and stuff like that... Get it? Ask any questions in the reviews! I'll answer in the next chapter! Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ghouls were all over the world as long as any human could remember. Ghouls, disguised like humans, eat human flesh and can't eat normal food. Ghouls are everywhere, they might be your friend, your neighbour, your classmate or anyone on the streets.<p>

Maji Burger is a fast food restaurant... Seems normal, right? It's not normal at all. It is a restaurant where ghouls who can't hunt or ghouls who wants to carry 'emergency food' as some snack or when they weren't free to hunt. The manager there is a ghoul, and so is the workers. But of course, Maji Burger accepts human customers as well.

Then, why does everybody there eat burgers? Well, the workers there know whether your a ghoul or not. They sense it by your smell. Then, you will be given a special order of human meat and some cold coffee. The burger looks like a normal burger, but it is human meat.

There are also many ghouls who hunt for themselves when they want to. Sometimes, they blend into the human society by going to Maji Burger as well.

.

.

.

There is a secret that was kept between the GoM, Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta and Murasakibara Atsushi. It was the day when the everybody from the GoM, including Kuroko meet up for dinner. A delicious meal of human meat and coffee at Maji Burger. Yup! They are all ghouls.

Now, whats the problem about them going to Maji Burger to feed?

Seirin wants to tag along.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if it is short! Gomenasai! :(! It's just the prologue. Please wait for the next chapter! Please Review as well and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't we come?

**I'm back with chapter 2. Didn't take that long, didn't I?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kuroko POV<p>

"I'm meeting up with with the Generation of Miracles tonight for dinner. So I have to leave early. I'm sorry." I apologized to Riko-san.

"WHAT?!" everybody shouted.

"Can we tag along?" Kagami asked as he picked up a basketball and spun it with his finger. I widened my eyes. 'No... no... Tonight is feeding night... We were going to hunt... If.. If I reject them, they might think I'm hiding secrets... and.. and..'

"Um, Kuroko? Are you okay?" Riko asked, "I was about to stop pratice today for a break because you guys overworked yourself in yesterday's training, so we can tag along, right?" Awwww.. Shit..

"Ano... I have to ask permission... I'll call Akashi-kun..." I replied as I walked into the changing room with my phone in my hand. I scrolled through my contact list and found the number I was looking for. It only took a second for Akashi to pick up.

"Tetsuya? Why are you calling me?" Akashi's voice was heard and I nervously shuffled my feet.

"Seirin wanted to join dinner.. But they are..." My voice trembled, "Humans. They..."

"Can't hunt with us?" Akashi finished for me, "Then our plan have been changed." I widened his eyes, scared of what he was going to say.

"Are we going to eat them? We can't do that! We-"

"Tetsuya." Akashi's demanding voice echoed into my ears, "Calm down. We are not going to eat them. We are going to Maji Burger, the place for all ghouls in Japan. Once they go home, we hunt for real. After all, a small appetizer sounds delicious. We were not named Binge Eaters* for nothing."

I agreed, "Akashi-kun, what if they find out? What if anyone finds out?" I played with my thumbs, waiting for an answer. After a few moments, Akashi reply with an 'I don't know'.

"I have to go inform Seirin now. I'll ask them to meet in the park nearby Maji. Bye, see you later." I said hurriedly and put down the phone. I opened the door and told everybody the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Binge Eater- A ghoul that eats a lot, like Rize Kamishiro.<strong>

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'll update as fast as I possibly can.**

**EvilTsukiMarionette: ****I am so into Tokyo ghoul right now and I LOVE Kuroko no basket so please update**

**Me: Oh! Me too! I'm sad it ended though. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please help to suggest this story to other people! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Some difficulties

**GOMENASAI! I have no reason for not updating (except for 2 reasons, extreme laziness and procrastination. but thats not a reason... right?). Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy. Plus, this chapter is going to be long. XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline.**

* * *

><p>Kagami's POV<p>

6:00 p.m.

We met up in school and started walking towards the park like Kuroko told us. The Generation of Miracles had became good friends with us, so, what can go wrong?

"Kuroko seems a bit off just now..." I said to no one in particular.

Soon, we reached the park that was a few blocks away from Maji. The park itself had only a few people jogging or walking, mainly because of the recent news of ghoul attacks, so everyone's cautious.

We were stuck in an awkward silence while we were waiting. They just took so long! One by one, the GOM came. First, Kise, then Midorima, then Aomine and then Murasakibara. "Umm, Where is Kuroko?" I asked, and I felt a poke on my arm.

"I'm here, Kagami-kun." A small voice replied. I turned around expecting Kuroko to be there, but he wasn't. "I'm in front of you." I turned around again to face Kuroko.

I jumped 20 stories high, "KUROKO! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Kagami-kun, it's not good to curse." Kuroko said, cutely wag his finger at me.

I choked on air and blushed. Its so out of character for Kuroko. Is he drunk?! "Wait," I find myself saying, "Where's Akashi? He's late."

"Akashi is always like that." Midorima replied, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It's just his style!" Kise exclaimed, copying Kuroko's pose. He IS the copycat of the GOM. He earned a kick from me. He deserved it.

"I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting." A commanding voice said. Glancing at Akashi, I saw he wore quite, loose clothing. Just a red T-shirt and jeans. I saw that the GOM and Kuroko wore similar clothes. (**Aomine-Dark blue, Kise-yellow, Midorima-green, Murasakibara-purple, Kuroko-sky blue, you know... the colour of their hair?) **"Let's get going."

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Hanamiya Makoto has a "normal life" at Kirisaki Daichi, crushing his opponents' dreams and being the leader of it all. It is VERY fun, he would say. Unless... they fight back, but that's a different story. Something else is more fun though. Well... for him at least. Being a ghoul investigator was one of the best things he does after "normal stuff". He was reluctant, at first, being scared, almost terrified, when his father, Hanamiya Takatsu, suggested that he could become a ghoul investigator, like himself. His mother got eaten by a ghoul a few years ago, maybe that's why Takatsu is so motivated in his job. And it might be why he agreed.

After bringing along his son with him to a meeting and a little bit of training, he recieved his quinque **(Its a weapon used by ghoul investigators that are made from a ghoul's kagune, which is kinda of like a special power for ghouls) **and partnered up with his father, was a good-to-go ghoul investigator. He was, after all, a REALLY sadistic person.

Looking out of his apartment window, the sky was orange as the sun sets in the distance. He was free today, no ghoul work, it was no fun indeed. He sat in a chair, his head resting on the cool table and looked at the window till the sun went down. It has been 3 hours of just sitting and staring. Mainly because he has nothing better to do. His father was out, probably investigating some new ghoul appearances in Japan. Sadly, he couldn't bring him along. Even if he did, it would be just boring paperwork. NOT his style at all.

He looked at his watch, another hour has passed, which means he sat there doing nothing for four hours. 'Congrats Makoto, you are really that bored.' He said to himself, frowning at his useless attitude at the moment, he was desperate for a ghoul attack, even though it's a bad thing to happen.

As if God answered his prayers, his phone rang. Nobody phoned him, because he doesn't have any friends, not that he need any friends. Picking up his phone, he took one good look at the caller ID got him standing on his feet, "Hello. Hanamiya Makoto is talking."

"Makoto. Come to the park. It looks like a doctor went to far with her experiments with humans and ghouls." Takatsu's voice had no emotion, "There was only one test subject. And he survived. Injuries aren't fatal, just some scratches that needs stitching. He's on the way to the hospital as we speak."

"Name?"

"Later. Come here now." And with that, the line went dead. Hanamiya lowered his phone and the excitement never left his eyes.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

The GoM (including Kuroko) and Seirin sat in different tables. Kagami Taiga did not know what to expect. He thought of a tense and suffocating atmosphere coming from the GoM, but no. They were chatting normally and smiling like friends. Man, even Akashi and Kuroko were smiling. Smiling about what exactly, he didn't know. They whispered to each other, only thing loud about their table was Kise's constant and annoying laughter and Aomine's bickering. Was this how they act? Or are they in a good mood?

"That's a bit unusual, isn't it?" Koganei whispered to Mitobe, who nodded in agreement, sipping on soda. "Mitobe says that they seem happy."

The GoM stood up, and walked towards them. Kuroko bowed, "Minna-san, I'm really sorry but we have to take our leave now." Akashi had a smirk on his face and Kagami's anger flared up as he suspected that Akashi had something to do for their sudden leave. He clenched his fists until it turned white. As he ws about to shout some sense into Kuroko, Hyuga slapped his mouth shut.

"Then we'll leave as well then, since we have nothing else to do." Hyuga said, standing up. The devil coach of Seirin nodded in approval and got up to her feet.

"W-wait, what about Kuroko?" Koganei asked uncertainly, twiddling his thumbs.

"He's with us." A simple sentence from Akashi Seijuuro got everybody in the restaurant quiet. After that, they walked out and left a baffled Seirin.

_Ring Ring Ring..._

A phone rang, Kagami saw it was his and he picked it up, "Hello? Kagami Taiga speaking."

"Ano, Taiga-kun? It's me, Natsuki, Nanase Natsuki. I was wondering if we could meet up today, in the park. I'm already here, so... I hope you can come."

"Ah, Natsuki-chan! Of course. I'm nearby."

"I just need some company to go back home. Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine!"

"Thanks. See you."

"Bye."

He shoved his phone in his pocket in embaressment. Furihata caught Kagami's attention, "Kagami, who's Natsuki-chan?"

Then he was bombarded with questions, like, "Is she your gilfriend?" "Are you two dating?" "How long have you two been together?". Kagami Taiga had to admit that he don't really have an answer to any of the questions they asked. Natsuki was just a friend, then soon a good friend. They hung out often, when he was free. More like dated twice, in his mind. She probably doesn't think of it that way.

"She's a good friend of mine and we... uh... hang out together." Kagami mumbled the last part, barely above a whisper.

"Is she a basketball idiot like you?" Koganei asked innocently, while the group burst out laughing.

"Ehem... I gotta go then." He said, red from anger at the last question. He stormed out the restaurant and made his way to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY... Is the chapter long enough? Geez. My hard-work and tears doing this. Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews! Please Review, favourite and follow this story if you already haven't. Big announcement for Tokyo Ghoul fans, for those who are really outdated (no offence), Season 2 is coming in January! Go watch the little teaser. It's really short. I'm really excited for it and I have been fangirling really hard (really honest here, I screamed so loud my parents scolded me). Look forward to my next chapter!<strong>


End file.
